vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 Main page CharPortals Hi ! Yes, I think it's best to delete it. ^^ I'm not sure, but I think this template is useless as well. I also have a question / suggestion : why (in the Song Infobox template) the line "Description" isn't colored and put in the middle like the others ? I think it would be more clear this way, the thing is that it will look weird on pages without description. Tell me what you think. =) Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be too complicated and confusing to have two Infoboxes. It would be better in my opinion if "Description" was colored, but only if it's filled. I tried, it wasn't hard to put colors on "Description", but I can't make it disappear if there's nothing... It's here... I think an album only songs category would be useful. =) Disambiguations are great too, if you need any help with these, let me know ! Rachinaf (talk) 18:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to translate Jekyll & Hyde ! The reason I stopped translating was that I wasn't confident in my Japanese and my English, but I think I can do good enough if you or ElectricRaichu help me. ^^ I'll do more research for the infobox, I'll tell you if I find anything better. Since we're in the sharing mood, I had two others ideas on my mind : the first one was to improve the search of songs by putting some flags on the main page, which would lead to the language corresponding. The other one was to "standardize" the Highlighted songs, by doing a kind of pattern, we could make a lot more and it would be more interesting, I think. EDIT : I undone the template change, something is wrong on some pages : デッドアンドシーク_(Dead_and_Seek) for example. Rachinaf (talk) 20:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you in advance for your help ! =) I don't know what we can do with the Cantonese flag (maybe have to Chinese flag, but having the different language as a "picture legend" who would appear when the mouse stays on it ? I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain clearly). For the "nonsensical lyrics", we could make a flag with a "?" maybe ? I'll work on something for the highlighted pages ^^ I think a new layout would be good, show me your ideas when you'll have some. But I agree, it can wait. Rachinaf (talk) 08:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I have a little issue with the Infobox : for it to works, we need to add "description=" (even if it's empty to every edited page, because it's now a part of the code. Is that a big issue ? Do you want me to begin the flags ? I also tried something for highlighted songs, it's still drafts though. Rachinaf (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Electric Angel Kagamine Version One way is to list multiple version in tabs like Sora ni Todoku Suna no Yama, but label them clearly, for example, Miku (original) and Kagamine (derivative). IMHO this method would only be applicable for when there significant original contribution as with Electric Angel, not for a simple cover. Otherwise, just like there's an External Links section, we could have a list of links headed Covers. Alternatively, we could do what Vocaloid Wiki does and have a section with detailed information about each cover/derivative in a compact layout. A problem with the last two options is that some songs have a dozen or more covers, some not particularly significant (such as the original set of Kagamine covers of Electric Angel, which you may not even have heard of). Does Vocaloid Wiki have any criteria for selecting covers/derivatives, or do they list everything that any contributor is aware of? Given what I've seen, it appears to be the latter. I personally don't mind listing info on covers/derivatives so long as it's compact, concise and tastefully arranged. If you prefer to limit it to significant works, then we need to define criteria, e.g., a different musical arrangement, or a signicant artistic work (such as a new animation--e.g. Cantarella--or a dance--e.g., Melochin's dance to Happy Synthesizer), or say 100K+ hits. We would have to decide whether to include human and human/vocaloid covers. Some are quite notable, e.g., Kashitaro's cover of The Boy and the Magical Robot has over 400K hist on both NND and YT, and 96neko/Len duet for Cat's Life has almost 1M on NND and over 1.5M hits on YT. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC)